gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse: Crash of Universes
History Chapter 1:the end of the glow and the beginning of everything Chapter 2:First encounters Chapter 3:allies or enemies Chapter 4:Knowing Chapter 5:The Dark Lord: The Dark Beyonder Chapter 6:The Darkest Hour Chapter 7:the counterattack Chapter 8:The Brightest Hour:Justice Avengers Assemble! Gameplay and Game Modes Gameplay The gameplay is a combination of Mortal Kombat, Injustice:Gods Among Us and Marvel vs Capcom, all scenarios are presented in 2d, while the characters and backgrounds are in 3d. to win your opponent's life bar must be reduced. you use a design of four buttons for low attacks, medium, and high, along with several special moves which vary for each character. During the introduction to each fight, the fighters have a small conversation, which changes depending on the characters. After the end of each match, the winner will say a phrase before his victory pose, also appear a phrase on the screen of the result next to the character or below in case you have a team with more than one character. During combat, players can go filling a power found in the bottom bar, consists of four bars and the player can use them to improve their attacks or counter those of its rival, or when the four bars are full. Another feature but originating from "injustice: Gods Among Us" is the "clash System", where both opponents use a proper element for mobbing a good blow, where if it is successfully completed, you can recover up to 30% of health, but if it is badly executed will lose a good part of it mode story/Adventure mode is may confront various enemies a multidirectional 3D combat that gives players the ability to attack any enemies that surround them also is may keep attacks and combos through multiple enemies, and can even continue their combos after launching them in the air thanks to a powerful or a launching. after attack pass by one area they began a cinematic scene that explains the story to then deal with one or more than one character in normal 2d mode but with characters and Backgrounds in 3d. also is you can find files and objects that not it could buy, or unlock in the arcade or in the vault. Game Modes * Arcade **Team Battle ***2 vs 2 ***3 vs 3 ***4 vs 4 * VS **Single Battle **Team Battle ***2 vs 2 ***3 vs 3 ***4 vs 4 **CPU vs CPU **Battle Options * Story Mode **Post-Story Mode *Training * Missions * The Vault * Survival * Online * Others **Collection ***Cutscenes ***Characters ****Bios ****Endings ***Soundtrack ***Concept Arts ***Voices *Options Characters Marvel *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Hawkeye *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Black Panther *Miss Marvel *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Vision *Doctor Strange *Daredevil *Iron Fist *Deadpool *Doctor Doom DC Comics *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Shazam *Cyborg *Nightwing *Black Lightning *Doctor Fate *Lex Luthor *Deathstroke *Black Adam *The Joker *Harley Quinn Transformers * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Sideswipe * Grimlock * Megatron * Stascream * Shockwave * Soundwave Power Rangers * Jason Scott (Red Ranger) * Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) * Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) * Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) * Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) * Tommy Oliver (Green/White Ranger) Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta * Gohan * Piccolo * Krillin * Android 18 * Gotenks * Majin Boo Mortal Kombat * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Raiden * Bo' rai Cho * Kenshi * Johnny Cage * Takahashi Takeda * Kung Jin * Cassie Cage * Jacqueline Briggs * Kitana * Scorpion * Sub zero * Ermac * Kano * Ferra/Torr * Reptile * Erron Black * D'Vorah * Kotal Kahn RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Pyrrha Nikos *Penny Polendina *Qrow Branwen *Cinder Fall Bosses * Ultimate Green Goblin (Secret Boss in Story Mode) * Bojack (Secret Boss in Story Mode) * Onslaught (Secret Boss in Story Mode) * Grimm Dragon (Secret Boss in Story Mode) * Doomsday (Sub-Boss) * Dark Beyonder (Final Boss) (Original Character) Stages Marvel * New York (Normal and Destroyed) * Wakanda * Asgard * Latveria * Helicarrier * Hell's Kitchen * Avengers Mansion DC comics * Gotham City * Metropolis (Normal and Destroyed) * Batcave * Arkham Asylum * Hall Of Justice * The Watchtower Transformers * Nemesis Dragon Ball * Kami's Lookout Mortal Kombat * Outworld Marketplace * Training Room * Lin Kuei Temple * Sky Temple * Living Forest * Emperor's Courtyard * Jinsei Chamber RWBY * Beacon Academy * Vale (Normal and Destroyed) Power Rangers * Command Center * Angel Grove Music (Coming Soon) DLC Content Otaku Pack * New selectable characters ** Naruto Uzumaki (...) ** Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ** Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) ** Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) ** Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) ** Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) ** Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh) ** Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) ** Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (Boku No Hero) * New Scenarios * New Music Super Smash Bros Pack (Only in Nintendo Switch Version) * New Selectable Characters ** Mario (...) ** Link (The Legend of Zelda) ** Samus (Metroid) ** Kirby (...) ** Fox (Star Fox) ** Ness (Earthbound/Mother) ** Pikachu (Pokemon) ** Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * New Music * New Scenarios * New Missions All Stars Pack (Only in Playstation 4 Version) * New Selectable Characters ** Crash Bandicoot (...) ** Spyro The Dragon (...) ** Kratos (God of War) ** Raiden (Metal Gear) ** Ratchet & Crank (...) ** Sly Cooper (...) ** Jack & Dexter (...) * New Music * New Scenarios * New Missions X-perts Pack (Only in X-Box One Versions) * New Selectable Characters ** Master Chief (Halo) ** Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) ** Conker The Squirrel (...) ** Banjo Kazooie (...) ** Jago (Killer Instict) ** Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) * New Music * New Scenarios * New Missions Special Dragon Ball Pack * Four New Selectable Characters **Vegito **Gogeta **Future Trunks **Bardock * Three New Costumes for Vegeta (Scouter, Frieza Saga, Majin Boo Saga, Majin Vegeta, GT) * Three New Missions Once a Ranger Pack *New Selectable Characters **Cole Evans **Schuyler "Sky" Tate **Cameron Watanabe **Tanya Sloan **Jen Scotts **Dillon **Trent Mercer **Tyzzon **Robet James **Daggeron * Three New Costumes for Tommy Oliver (Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger) Ultimate Pack/Edition * New Selectable Characters ** Marvel *** Ghost Rider *** War Machine *** The Punisher *** Moon Knight *** Nova *** Winter Soldier *** Taskmaster *** Carnage *** Juggernaut *** Magneto ** DC *** Blue Beetle *** Fire Storm *** Supergirl *** Lobo *** Atrocitus *** Bane *** Sinestro ** Mortal Kombat *** Mileena *** Triborg *** Shang Tsung *** Nightwolf *** Noob Saibot ** RWBY *** Jaune Arc *** Nora Valkyrie *** Lie Ren *** Raven Branwen *** Tyrian Callows *** Winter Schnee * Two New Chapters for Story Mode * New Music * New Scenarios * All DLC Voice Cast * Captain America - Brian Bloom (English)/Raúl Anaya (Spanish) * Iron man - Eric Roomis (English)/Noé Velázquez (Spanish) * Thor - Travis Willingham (English)/Dafnis Fernández (Spanish) * Bruce Banner - Gabriel Mann (English)/Óscar Flores (English) * Hulk - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Juan Carlos Tinoco (Spanish) * Hawkeye - Chris Cox (English)/Edson Matus (Spanish) * Spider-Man - Josh Keaton (English)/Patricio Lago (Spanish) * Wolverine - Steve Blum (English)/Gerardo Vázquez (Spanish) * Daredevil - * Iron Fist - Loren Lester (English) * Black Panther - James C. Mathis III (English)/Gabriel Basurto (Spanish) * Doctor Strange - Rick Pasqualone (English) * Ant Man - * Miss Marvel - Grey DeLisle (English)/Kerygma Flores (English) * Vision - Peter Jessop (English)/Alejandro Ortega (Spanish) * Scarlet Witch - * Quicksilver - * War Machine - * The Punisher - * Deadpool - Nolan North (English) * Ghost Rider - Richard Grieco (English) * Moon Knight - * Nova - Troy Baker (English) * Carnage - David Agranov (English) * Juggernaut - * Taskmaster - Steve Blum (English) * Magneto - Tom Kane (English) * Loki - * Doctor Doom - Paul Dobson (Englishi) * Superman - George Newbern (English)/Mario Arvizu (Spanish) * Bruce Wayne (Batman)-Kevin Conroy (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Wonder Woman - Susan Ensbeng (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Flash - Neal McDonought (English)/Daniel Del Roble (Spanish) * Green Lantern - Adam Baldwin (English)/Arturo Mercado Jr (Spanish) * Martian Manunter - Carl Lumbry (English)/Jose Luis Miranda (Spanish) * Aquaman - Phil Lamar (english)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Cyborg - Khary Payton (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Shazam - Joey Naber (English)/Jose Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Nightwing - Troy Baker (English)/Hector Emmanuel Gomex Gil (spanish) * Green Arrow - Alan Tudyk (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Black Canary - Katie Cassidy (English)/Claudia Contreras (Spanish) * Doctor Fate - Edward Asner (English)/Raúl Anaya (Spanish) * Zatanna - Lacey Chabert (English)/Nallely Solis (Spanish) * Supergirl - Melissa Benoist (English)/Jessica Angeles (Spanish) * Firestorm - Franz Drameh (English)/Luis Leonardo Suarez (Spanish) * Blue Beetle - Eric Lopez (English)/Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Spanish) * Black Lightning - LeVar Burton (English)/Sergio Castillo (Spanish) * Lex Luthor - Mark Rolson (English)/ Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Sinestro - Troy Baker (English)/Raul Anaya (Spanish) * Deathstroke - J.G Hertzler (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Red Hood - Troy Baker (English)/Jose Arenas (Spanish) * Bane - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Enrique Cervantes (Spanish) * The Joker - Richard Epcar (Englsih)/Jose Antonio Marcias (Spanish) * Harley Quin - Tara Strong (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Black Adam - Joey Naber (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Atrocitus - Johnathan Adams (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Optimus Prime - Peter Cullen (English)/Blas Garcia (Spanish) * Ironhide - Jess Hernell (English)/Dafnis Fernandez (Spanish) * Ratchet - Robert Foxworth (English)/Jesus Cortez (Spanish) * Bumblebee - Will Friendle (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Sideswipe - André Sogliuzzo (English)/Salvador Reyes Spanish) * Grimlock - Gregg Berger (English) * Jason Lee Scott - Austin St. John (English) * Zack Taylor - * Billy Cranston - * Trini Kwan - * Kimberly Hart * Tommy Oliver - Jason David Frank (English)/Adrián Fogarty (Spanish) * Goku/Kakarot - Sean Schemmel (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Vegeta - Christopher Sabat (English)/Rene Garcia (Spanish) * Gohan - Kyle Hebert (English)/Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Spanish) * Piccolo - Scot McNeil (English)/Carlos Segundo (Spanish) * Gogeta - Sean Schemmel and Christopher Sabat (English)/Mario Castañeda and Rene Garcia(Spanish) * Vegito - Sean Schemmel and Christopher Sabat (English)/Mario Castañeda and Rene Garcia (Spanish) * Trunks - /Sergio Bonilla (Spanish) * Liu Kang - Tom Choi (English)/Oscar Flores (spanish) * Kung Lao - Will Yun Lee (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Sonya Blade - Tricia Helfer (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Jax Briggs - Greg Eagles (English)/Geraldo Vasquez (Spanish) * Raiden - Richard Epcar (English)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Bo' rai Cho - Steve Blum (English)/Sebastián Llapur (Spanish) * Kenshi - Robert Ketting (English)'/'Carlos Vázquez (Spanish) * Johnny Cage - Jeff Pilson (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Takeda - Perry Shen (English)/Enzo Fortuny (Spanish) * Kung Jin - Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/Irwin Daayar (spanish) * Cassie Cage - Ashly Burch (English)/Gabriela Guzman (Spanish) * Jacqueline Briggs - Danielle Nicolet (English)/Xochitl Ugarte (Spanish) * Kitana - Karen Strassman (English)/Mireya Mendoza (Spanish) * Scorpion - Patrick Seitz (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Sub zero - Steven Blum (English)/Sebastian Llapur (Spanish) * Ermac - Jamieson Price (English)/Salvador Reyes (Spanish) * Kano - Michael McConnohie (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Smoke - Ken Lally (English)/Carlos Vázquez (Spanish) * Mileena - Karen Strassman (English)/Mireya Mendoza (Spanish) * Nightwolf - Larry Omaha (English) * Noob Saibot - Jamieson Price (English)/José Luis Orozco (Spanish) * Shang Tsung - Andrew Kishino (English)/ * Quan Chi - Ronald M. Banks (English)/José Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Ferra/Torr - Tara Strong (English)/Susana Moreno (Spanish) * Reptile - Steve Blum (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Error Black - Troy Baker (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (Spanish) * D'Vorah - Kelly Hu (English)/Magda Giner (spanish) * Kotal Kahn - Phil LaMarr (English)/Humberto Solozano (Spanish) * Triborg - Vic Chao (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (spanish) * Rain - Andrew Bowen (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberie (English)/Judith Cabral (Spanish) * Blake Belladona - Arryn Zech (English)/Rocio Bermudez (Spanish) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman (English)/Catalina muñoz (Spanish) * Penny Polendina - Taylor McNee (English)/ * Pyrrha Nikos - Jen Brown (English)/Aixa Diaz Fraga (Spanish) * Jaune Arc - * Nora Valkyrie - * Lie Ren - * Tyrian Callows - Alfonso Obregón (Spanish) * Raven Branwen - * Cinder Falls - Jessica Nigri (English)/Erica Edwards (Spanish) * Samus - * Fox - * Crash Bandicoot - * Spyro The Dragon - * Kratos - * Raiden - * Ratchet & Crank - * Sly Cooper - * Jack & Dexter - * Master Chief - * Marcus Fenix - * Conker The Squirrel - * Banjo Kazooie - * Jago - * Joanna Dark - * Dark Beyonder - Trivia *"Once a Ranger" Pack, was released as a way to celebrate the 25th Anniversary of the franchise, Power Rangers. *Two months before the release of the game, was given the news that reserved the game within the game, they would already be all DLC, but to unlock them would be required to enter various special codes in a new option that would only be included in versions that they have been reserved. to obtain these codes, would require searching them with much attention, because these would be hidden. Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:RWBY Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:DLC Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:"T" rated